There is a risk in aircraft of a build up of static electricity on one component in comparison to another component to which it is connected. In the prior art, a so-called bonding lead is connected to each side of the joint in order to electrically connect the components and prevent static build up. An example of such a bonding lead is described in the prior art section of US2008/0078880. Such bonding leads can also dissipate electrical energy during a lightning strike.
A problem with such bonding leads is that the lead is susceptible to corrosion, and can damage other components of the aircraft during installation, if the lead breaks free after installation, or if the components move during operation.
It is known to encapsulate electrical leads in heat-shrink insulating sleeves along their length. However the leads remain exposed to corrosion at their ends.